Su Cisne Negro
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Era patético que al final se enamorara de quien le causó tanto daño... y no le importara .:. MasqueradexAlice FOR THE WIN .:. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Si Bakugan fuera mío, Spectra hubiera salvado a Mylene aún en contra de su voluntad, y hubiera terminado juntos. Además de que Shadow si le hubiera robado un beso a Alice woot!

NOTA: si vieron la película del mismo nombre, creo que entenderán el porque el nombre y la situación. Simplemente les vi algunos parecidos muy extraños : D (igual al final se los explico).

**Advertencia:**  
**-Posible OoC**

* * *

En el momento en que dejaste de reconocer a la persona en el espejo sabías que algo andaba mal. Sabías que no eras tú, era alguien mas.

Era alguien más… talentoso, perfecto, distinto, independiente, capaz…

Todo lo que tú no eras.

Pero lo ignoraste, lo negaste, no quisiste decirle a nadie. Ni a tu abuelo. Y siempre que te mirabas al espejo lo veías ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

De repente no recordabas lo que pasaba. Te perdías en la rutina de tu vida, algo andaba mal. Porque no era normal que no supieras como terminabas en tu cuarto, cuando originalmente caminabas por la calle.

Y lo seguiste ignorando. ¿Por qué molestarse por algo que no era nada?

_¿Nada?_

Se escucho su voz, resonar por tu habitación, helándote la sangre, deteniendo tu ritmo cardiaco, dilatando tus ojos por el temor.

_¿No soy nada?_

Te pregunto, no molesto, pero si burlón. Más no podías hablar. No cuando sabías que era una voz ajena a la tuya… tomando en cuenta que estabas completamente sola en la casa.

_Soy más de lo que tú podrías ser en tu vida._

Y el silencio siguió siendo tu única respuesta. Con la diferencia de que ahora no era temor sino resignación. El tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No, nunca podrías. Jamás podrías estar a la par de tus amigos, ¿Cómo? Ellos eran tan diferentes a ti, preferías ayudarlos en las sombras. Sí, las sombras eran mejor lugar para ti.

_Quédate ahí y no te muevas, Alice._

Eso fue lo último que escuchaste, y al despertar lo hacías en un lugar distinto al anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te horrorizarte al saber la verdad. Al darte cuenta de que el había sido mejor que tu en todo. Al darte cuenta de que no fuiste lo suficientemente buena para detenerlo y salvar a tus amigos.

Después de todo el era perfecto. Y tú no eras rival para la perfección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando acudiste a él, por lo que creíste sería una última vez. Sabías lo difícil que sería, su sola presencia te cohibía. Eras insignificante a su lado.

Una vez más el era mejor que tú. Y tú misma lo demostraste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabías que se había ido. Que él no volvería. Que ahora solo eras tú y nada más. Que al mirar al espejo solo estaba la chica pelirroja y de piel pálida que tenía miedo de ella misma.

Y ahí, en la soledad de tu cuarto, lloras. Cayendo de rodillas, destrozada, sollozando y añorando la presencia de aquel que ya no está.

**Aquel ser creado para arruinar tu vida y la del mundo entero se había ido**. Y lo extrañabas... Lo necesitabas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El verlo, por lo menos una vez más fue lo único que necesitaste.

_Eres patética._

Te dijo con voz suave, casi cariñosa, antes de ayudarte por última vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, era patética. Patética por haber sido seducida por alguien que jamás estaría con ella, por aquel que ser casi perfecto que le recordaba su propia imperfección, por aquel que la sumió en uno de los momentos más horribles de su joven y feliz vida, por aquel que puso en peligro a sus amigos y al mundo entero.

Pero no le importaba.

No le importaba a verse enamorado de su **yo** ideal.

**FIN 8D**

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Obviamente el Cisne Negro es Masquerade y Alice es el "inocente" Cisne Blanco. SI mal no estoy, el labor del cisne negro era "seducir/enamorar" al príncipe que rompería el hechizo del cisne blanco, ese era su único propósito. En este caso Masquerade era un "instrumento" del malo maloso, que si mal no estoy es Naga, por lo tanto es el cisne negro. El príncipe vendrían siendo el mundo, y los amigos de Alice, y pues como dije Alice es el cisne Blanco.

Ahora, respecto a la película: La tipa de la película no se enamora del Thoma (al menos no a mi parecer), se enamora del "cisne negro" que no es otra persona que ella misma XD. Su afán por la perfección (que obviamente era su principal prioridad) la llevo a un estado en el que se ve "seducida" por el Cisne Negro que tiene que representar, pues es lo único que no domina y lo necesario para ser perfecta. Además de otros factores psicológicamente que creo marihuanamente haber encontrado :P

En este caso, tomando en cuenta que Alice en un principio no esta segura de sí misma, toma el papel de la protagonista de la película, y muy acertadamente Masquerade el del indomable y anhelado "Cisne Negro" del que tanto necesita, y al que aspira. PERO al final son AMBOS. Jojojojo La única notable diferencia es que Alice no se volvió loca XP (lastima u_u)

* * *

Dudo volver a escribir algo tan semi-profundo-_wannabe_ para este fandom… al menos no en un futuro tan cercano :D


End file.
